


博士之死

by Esudos



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esudos/pseuds/Esudos
Summary: 旧作搬运。《博士之时》BE版结局，非常短。





	博士之死

时钟敲了十一下，他的时间机器没有来，他的敌人也没有来。  
他已经太老，太困倦了。镇上的人类没有一位能陪他度过漫长的暮年。他捧着老朋友的金属脑袋，有些记忆从壁炉火焰投下的阴影中浮现出来，新鲜得仿佛从未经历过。一切都不会被忘记，他这样想着，微笑了。  
那些战役，他的十几次重生，仿佛空间中散落的星球，旅途的站牌般闪烁着幽暗的光辉。如果当时那样选择会如何？这念头依旧从他脑海中滑过，虽然无数次重生中他想了又想，他也比任何人更懂得顺其自然，可他心底仍有一丝希求另外的结局。  
老了，大脑和两颗心脏都疲惫了，他让愧疚和温暖的浪潮冲刷着他，怡然地观察着自己。他的眼睛还看得清东西，耳朵还很灵敏，他坐在镇子高处的屋里感受时间的风从裂缝里吹出来，交谈声裹着气味流过他，钻进另一个世界。  
滴答的背景声中，时钟即将要敲响第十二下，他突然感到有些不适，眩晕包裹了他。他紧紧抓住椅子扶手和毛毯，随即减轻了力道，这一次可以忍受。这可不是放弃，他想。  
指针无声无息地停在正中，他的身体上飞起一群金色的蝴蝶，它们轻盈地向裂缝靠拢，他艰难地转过身。喔，这些小东西还挺美的。他有些惊讶，因为这不是他有意识促成的。能穿过裂缝回家吗？他问自己，模糊的视野里金色逐渐化成了家乡正午的阳光。他所不知道的是，他已逐渐散落成一缕缕荆棘，那是他时间旅行时撕出的伤痕，蝴蝶将它们捉起，贴在裂缝上。形体已然消失，裂缝在关闭，整个空间发出温柔的呜咽。宇宙骤然震颤，一切化为齑粉。那些火星舞蹈着，他们很快乐，他们直接表达着快乐的感情。  
小镇的居民不约而同地仰望天空，他们星球的月亮升上来了，在那间屋子的尖上闪烁。孩子哭了，小手伸向被修好的玩具，母亲搂住了他。远游的时间之子终于在梦中归家。这是博士死亡的那一日。


End file.
